Sesshoumaru's Darkest Secret
by LuvYoukai
Summary: When Sesshoumaru comes home from a very tiresome day, he suddenly finds his really, REALLY dark secret gone.. When Sesshoumaru lost his Darkest Secret or how Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru became enemies for life..


This is a one-shot, my first attempt at writing a fic and I just HAD to write xD I dreamt it last night. I know, the beginning is a 'lot of text' (I mean the 'not talking') I have to say, it gets better near the end! Enjoy!

**Prince Sesshoumaru's Darkest Secret**

At last. Home. After a long day of punishing and slaughtering contemptible beings whose lives were lower than the crushed insects on his royal boots, coming home was a _very_ welcome thing. Guards shivered and slaves crawled back as the young prince of the Western Lands strode his way to his Majestic Chamber. And even though most people believed he was a stone hearted predator, he was and _still_ is a teen. And as all teenagers, human or demon, the Killing Perfection also has his own holy place, interests and secrets. He may look extremely bored and uninterested; he had in fact an incredibly curious nature. The more bored he appears, the more fascinating he thinks it is.

For the outside world he was Sesshoumaru, the Killing Perfection. The invincible, the one who never loses control and fears nothing. Well, except one thing, secretly concealed in his own sacred place. This sacred place was his bedroom, where things that loath daylight occur. In this place, the prince could truly be himself and kept his darkest secret hidden from all observing eyes and gossips.

He finally stopped by his room; he opened the heavy, wooden door and stepped slowly inside. His bedroom was of course one of the most luxurious rooms of the palace, as it suits a prince of the Western Lands. On the left stood a big wardrobe, full of expensive kimonos and war suits. At the right side of the chamber he had his personal bathing room; hygiene was one of his top priorities. And then, in the middle of the room, pulling all the attention towards itself, lay a colossal king-sized bed. His bed. Where his extremely dark secret lies hidden.

He first tossed his armor off, changed into a lighter kimono, washed himself and when he was completely ready he walked calm to his bed. It really had been a tiresome day; never underestimate the slaughtering of lowlife creatures. Then he saw it. Or better, didn't saw it. He felt his heart tighten together as he came closer and closer to the bed. It was an illusion. It couldn't be. He pulled the bedspread off.

In that moment he was sure he died. Nothing could invoke this kind of torturing cruelty! Nothing could make his breath painfully leave like this! Yes, he had certainly died. This was his worst fear; the nightmare he got. Every night, over and over. He was glad he always put up a barrier for situations like this. Excuse me, _situations_?! This is a gigantic catastrophe. He fell weakly to his knees, clutching his painfully throbbing heart with his right hand.

He closed his eyes, tresses of his silvery manes covered his face. If someone could see him now, they would see a heartbroken youkai. "No.." he faintly whispered. "..L..Lord Fluffy?.." He was gone. His Lord Fluffy he made years ago from his own fur had disappeared. Sesshoumaru didn't feel any affection for anyone, not even his parents; BUT he did love that little stuffed animal; he couldn't imagine a night without Fluff. When he had to patrol or go to a war he always took the little animal with him, hidden under his heavy kimono. He thought it was really smart move of him: no one dared to look in that area without risking some severed limbs, so it was extremely safe.

But that doesn't change anything about the fact that he's GONE!! Sesshoumaru suddenly jumped right and started looking as a possessed someone. He pulled out all kimonos in his wardrobe, he melted the cupboard and the bath and all curtains became shredded. After 2 minutes of searching at taiyoukaispeed he stood unmoving. Nowhere. What if someone had discovered it? What if the counsel was now, at this very moment, planning on banning him because he "Apparently keeps stuffed animals, which indicates the fact that he is a sissy; so he can not, will not and will never be our Lord." This couldn't happen. Not to this Sesshoumaru.

Then he heard small ripping noises from under his bed; the only place he didn't look.. He suddenly smelt a familiar stench.. 'Inuyasha..' he thought enraged. He stepped quietly to his bed and pulled out, quicker than lightning, a little red hanyou. His eyes widened enormously and his mouth fell open at the sight he witnessed. The monster that represented his filthy half brother had teared the head off of the shreds that once stood for Lord Fluffy and was now chewing on it. Inuyasha still didn't bother to stop when the eyes of his big brother bled red. Oh no, he thought it was _very_ amusing to see 'big bother' enraged.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru hissed infuriated. His hands clenched painfully around the other silver haired boy's throat. Tears started to form in the tiny kid's eyes.

"Big Bother is hurting Yasha" he squealed. Sesshoumaru snarled and gripped his throat harder as he heard how Inuyasha called him. Inuyasha tried to scratch the incredibly fuming Prince, which just resulted in a furious growl from Sesshoumaru. Feeling the pain, the pup only bit harder onto the head of Fluffy. Another eye fell out, and Sesshoumaru could sense his beast struggling to get freedom at the sight of the Inuyasha chewing on the animal's head.

'_That filthy hanyou has torn our LORD FLUFFY to shreds..'_

'You think I didn't notice yet?'

'_Always been the sarcastic one, Sesshy.'_

'Do not call me by that disrespectful name'

'_Must butcher impudent child.'_

'No. Father will kill us if we do. He has already made clear that nothing may happen to the half breed.'

'_You can't keep me locked away.'_

'Yes I can, and I'm doing it right now. I'm Sesshoumaru.'

'_Oooh, now I'm scared!! Surprise. I'm Sesshoumaru too.'_

'You are a beast.'

'_Your beast to be exactly.'_

'Hn'

'_What hn? Look at the damn pup instead of arguing with me you idiot.'_

'Do not call me –'

Then he saw it; Inuyasha had started suckling; so the fur –his fur– was completely ruined. You couldn't even recognize anymore that it was a dog's head.

"Wook, Big Bother, those sduff is all soft" Inuyasha grinned happily. "It does smell a little like you, but not anymore 'cos Yasha made sure to _mark_ it as Yasha's toy 'cos Yasha liky liky this doggy."

That was it, the final snap. Inuyasha had _peed _on this Sesshoumaru's Lord Fluffy. Sesshoumaru could feel himself transforming, he jumped out of his window, still carrying the half breed. As he felt himself become bigger and bigger, he threw Inuyasha to the ground and started a murderous growling at the little pup. Inuyasha immediately begun to crawl away, immensely terrified from his Big Bother.

"Big Bother is scarin Yasha" he murmured frightened. Sesshoumaru only growled louder as he slowly approached the pup. He sank trough his legs, extending his (already dripping with poison) claws; making himself ready for the final blow. Then he jumped.

"Daaad!!! Daad!! Big Bother is murdering Yasha!!!!"

Seconds before he reached his goal, an immense force slammed him into a poor tree.

"SESSHOUMARU, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!" The lord of the Western Lands yelled enraged. This was bad. Really, _really_ bad. His father never cursed.

"Father, I-"

"- DON'T YOU DARE 'FATHER' ME!! YOU FREAKING TRIED TO KILL YOUR BROTHER!!"

"Half brother" Sesshoumaru stubbornly replied. Uh ooh.. Biiiig trouble...

"Sesshoumaru.." Inutaisho started in a calm, deadly tone. !!!EXTREMELY BIG TROUBLE!!! There was no way he could talk himself out of this..Unless..

"Father, please let me speak." He asked quickly looking Taisho solemn in the eyes, before any 'serious stuff' could happen, "This is not what you think it is."

"Ah no?" Toga said sarcastic, arching an eyebrow. (a/n: So that's where Sesshoumaru gets his eyebrow-thingy from!)

"Yes father, I'm teaching Inuyasha how to fight. I only didn't think about how my appearance would scare him." He paused a second "Isn't that right, Inuyasha?" Little Inuyasha didn't know what to think, his Big Bother seemed _really_ angry, but it was only to train him! He couldn't believe it! This was what he always wanted! Being trained by his Big Bother so he can become as strong as he and Dad are!

"Yup Daddy!! Yasha was only training with Big Bother so Yasha can become as strong as you and Big Bother are!" yelled Inuyasha happily. That seemed to do it. At the sight of his cheerful youngest son, his anger immediately disappeared.

"Oooooh isn't this awesome!!! Cute little Yasha gets trained by his Big Bother Sesshy!!!" Inutaisho completely forgot his fury and transformed in the 'overenthusiastic-daddy-type'.

"Well, I'm certain you'll do a great job, Sesshy! Just be careful with the transforming stuff, Yasha is still a little too young for that ^^. I'll leave you two, so you can train properly. I wish you luck Inuyasha! Oh and put that dirty thing out of your mouth you never know where it could've been!!" Then he started to walk away, whistling a cheerful melody.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru growled dangerously.

"Yup Big Bother, when do we start training Yasha?" Inuyasha asked joyful. He started chewing again on the head of the 'dead' Lord Fluffy.

"I KILL YOU!!!"


End file.
